Desde que nos conocimos
by Merx
Summary: El destino les hizo conocerse pero no podrán estar juntos hasta dejar los demonios del pasado atrás. Una historia de Jack y Kate. Por favor R&R. Capítulo 1 subido.


**Sumario:** Situado tras el episodio 2x05 "... And Found".  
**Estado del fic:** En progreso  
**Nota del autor:** Esta historia tendrá unos 9 capitulos, aún no lo se con certeza. Originalmente lo escribo en inglés, pero he decidido escribirlo también en español a ver que aceptación tiene, y si gusta, traduciré el resto de episodios que tengo escritos en inglés.  
**Disclaimer:** Tanto Lost como sus presonajes pertenecen a JJ Abrams y equipo. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia en sí.

**Desde que nos conocimos**

**Capítulo 1: La discusión**

Era bastante tarde, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo desde hacía un par de horas, excepto Kate. Ella no podía dormir, porque tenía algo en el bolsillo que quería leer aunque no debiera. Salió de su tienda y se dispuso camino a su sitio favorito en la playa. Cogió la nota del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se sentó en la arena. Con la nota entre sus manos, apoyadas en sus rodillas que a su vez estaban pegadas a su pecho. Entonces comenzó a leerla...

_Hola mamá. Lo siento, como te dije por teléfono no pude encontrar a papá con vida. Y con el accidente su cuerpo se perdió, pero espero encontrarlo algún día. No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, sé cómo cuidar de mi mismo y también de los demás, es lo único que papá me enseñó. Oh y¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste tras mi divorcio con Sarah? Bueno... creo que está sucediendo, pero no quiero que ocurra aquí, en la isla. Aunque a veces es bastante duro el poder controlarme... pero no quiero que me hagan daño de nuevo. No tengo más espacio para escribir así que... ESPERO verte pronto. Con cariño, Jack._

Kate comenzó a leer la carta una y otra vez. No sabía lo del cuerpo de su padre, ni que había estabo casado, ni lo del divorcio... Ahora sabía más cosas sobre el misterioso Jack Shephard. Pero lo que no entendía era lo que no quería que ocurriese en la isla¿qué fue lo que le dijo su madre? Ésta era la razón por la cual estaba leyendo la carta de Jack una y otra vez.

- Hey – Kate casi saltó del susto al oír su voz. Mientras él se acercaba por detrás.

- Hey, Jack... me-me asustaste – Kate dijo mientras guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención – Mientras le ofrecía estas palabras una sonrisa picarona se podía ver reflejada en su cara - ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

- Yo sólo... no podía dormir. ¿Y tú? - Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Lo mismo. Bueno, pues... ¿qué estabas leyendo? - Jack preguntó con una expresión de intriga, mirandola.

- No era nada... Sólo algo que encontré en la arena – Mintió piadosamente.

- ¿En serio? Déjame verlo – Dijo mientras hacía un gesto para que le diese la carta.

- ¡No! Es-es personal¿vale? - Nerviosamente se llevó la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón para estar segura de que la carta seguía allí. Pero no estaba. De repente empezó a llover, sin previo aviso como solía hacerlo.

Jack vió el papel sobre la arena y lo cogió rápidamente. Entonces comenzó a correr, como si estuviese jugando, actuando como un niño con ella. Pero para ella no era divertido. Cuando él descubriera lo que era, iba a estar bastante enfadado con ella. Así que comenzó a correr tras él.

- ¡No¡Jack¡Dámela! En serio, no estoy bromeando¡dámela! - Pero llegó tarde porque entonces él ya estaba leyéndola.

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era su mensaje, su carta personal para la botella que se habían llevado los de la balsa y Kate la había leído. Estaba bastante enfadado con ella.

- ¡Has leido mi carta personal! - Dijo poniéndole la carta frente a su cara con un gesto que demostraba claramente su estado de ánimo. - Y encima me has mentido... ¡Otra vez! - Jack dijo recordando la vez que le mintió sobre el avión de juguete.

- ¡Y tu lo has cogido sin mi permiso! - Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, y no precisamente por la lluvia. Quizás por rabia de que él le haya pillado leyendo su carta o quizás por miedo a que ésto cambiara su relación con él. Afortunadamente estaban lo suficientemente lejos del resto de las tiendas porque o si no, hubieran despertado a todo el mundo.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo¿Y si leo tu carta, eh Kate¡Tal vez entonces consiga algunas respuestas sobre tu pasado!

- ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, Jack. ¡No me importa! Si mi pasado es tan importante para ti entonces tú también me has mentido. Porque dijiste que el pasado ya no importaba aquí en la isla. Pero supongo... - Algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero con la lluvia tal vez él no las notara. - ...supongo, que aún piensas en mi como si fuese un criminal. - Con esas palabras, dió media vuelta de camino a su tienda.

Kate estaba temblando, pero no por el frío de las gotas que chocaban contra su cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa y asustada de las consecuencias que podría tener aquella discusión. No era simplemente el hecho de que hubiera leído su carta, habían peleado por más motivos, por cosas que ambos habían estado guardando en su interior hasta que finalmente explotaron. Ahora se sentía mal, porque él tenía razón, no debería haber leido su carta. Quería saber más sobre él, pero si le preguntaba probablemente él también le preguntaría a ella, y ella estaba asustada de contarle cosas sobre su pasado. En realidad estaba aterrada.

Jack aún seguía allí, paralizado. Pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Sintiendo las gotas de agua golpeando su cuerpo, ahora mojado. ¿Había sido muy duro con ella? Tal vez si, desde luego algunas cosas que le dijo no se las debería haber dicho. Por supuesto, ella estaba equivocada con sus últimas palabras. Él no pensaba en ella como si fuese un criminal, pero eso ella no lo sabía. La tentación de ir tras ella crecía cada vez más. Pero no era el momento, tal vez mañana...


End file.
